


Looking For Rainbows In The Rain - Larry Stylinson Fic

by mytypeofthing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytypeofthing/pseuds/mytypeofthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry moves into a uni house with Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Perrie and Clara.<br/>Louis, a third year student, has been driven to a dark place, buried beneath secrets and shame. When he meets Harry, a first year boy with sea glass eyes, wild hair and dimples capable of causing cardiac arrest, he is forced to deal with feelings he has long since tried to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Harry's POV: I pulled up in front of an old Victorian looking house. Dark brick with more windows than it really needed and a beautiful wooden front door. Wow, it was bigger than I’d imagined, and grander. I picked my phone up from the dash and checked the address with the one I’d saved in my notes. Yep this was it, 5 Woodrose Way, or as it would be known to me for the next year, my student house. It kinda sucked that I didn’t get my application for Halls in on time, everyone tells me that’s where all the first years meet their friends, the place to make the most of the sociable, party hard first year. But I was off on a summer volunteer programme to Africa and hell it was hard enough to get in touch with my mum, let alone the university accommodation office. I didn’t even know I had a sure place until I touched down back at Heathrow two weeks ago and checked my emails. Luckily my mum’s friend Jenna has a daughter here, Perrie. Perrie’s in her second year and was moving out of Halls and into this house with her boyfriend Zayn, who lived here throughout his first with a bunch of his mates. It’s all a bit complicated really but that’s how I came to learn that they were in search of a new house mate. So here I am. Eighteen years old, no place in Halls, but ecstatic to be here nonetheless. Perrie’s mum had given mine their land-line number and I’d got hold of one of the other house mates, a guy called Niall who seemed lovely, and very Irish. He had said, and I quote “we’ve got plenty of room here Harold m’lad the more the merrier”. He didn’t ask to meet me first or anything, just said any friend of Perrie’s was more than welcome to live with them and I should come straight over as soon as I could. I didn’t tell him it was more our mum’s that were friends. Nor that I’d seen my ‘friend’ Perrie maybe five times in my life, and not since I was about thirteen, and I retained that information because hey, I needed somewhere to live. Besides, it didn’t seem like something that would prevent charming Niall from offering me a bed anyway. I told him I’d be arriving on the 16th of September at around lunch time. I checked the digital clock on my dash which read 12:34. Perfect. Lugging my bag up the thick steps with ease (I’d get the boxes later) I began fluffing at my untameable curls with the free hand. I felt suddenly nervous about meeting all these strangers “Be cool Harry, you have to live with these people.” I knocked with the big brass..was that a griffin? God, it suddenly dawned on me that I didn’t know any of these people. What if they were horrible, or worse, what if they thought I was horrible. What if they were all axe murderers. Thankfully my unlikely tangents were interrupted there as the impressive oak front door swung open to reveal a girl with mid-length wavy blonde hair and purple glasses. She was holding open a book and appeared to be reading it rather than paying any attention to me. “Hii?” I almost asked it like a question as I waved ever so slightly with the hand which was unoccupied with carrying my bag. She said nothing, didn’t even flinch. “Hi, uhh I’m Harry.” I tried again. “I’m uh here to move in.” She mumbled a couple of words of herself, seeming to be reading from the book. She was completely zoned out of reality. This was not the way I imagined meeting my first new house mate. She suddenly burst out laughing, clutching the book to her chest and smiling so wide, it was rare to see such a wide smile. The sight of it made me smile. “Something funny?” I asked with a chuckle of my own. Appearing to regain control of herself she slowly focused on me. “Oh my god!” She yelped as though she’d only just noticed my presence. “I’m so sorry, I get pretty into this” She held up the book, which I saw was Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, her smile went slightly sheepish. “You must be Harry, right?” I nodded, still supressing a full on laugh. This girl was something else. “Of course you are! I’m Clara” She smiled rather manically again – but managed to seem warm rather than crazed- and held her hand out to me. I shook it with gratitude, smiling at the unexpectedness of her formality. “Nice to meet you” “Likewise. Hey come on in” stepping aside she ushered me in with her book. I stepped over the threshold and was literally thrown back into the 1600’s. “Where’s the rest of your stuff? You didn’t just bring that did you? You have a whole double wardrobe to yourself you know?” “Oh no no, there’s loads of boxes in my car.” “Oh okay great! It’s just some people come to uni so unprepared. Literally I would know, I was one of those people.” As she rambled I felt my earlier nerves begin to subside. “But it’s great that you’re finally here, Niall’s been bouncing around the house all morning like a bloody kangaroo, he’s so excited to have a new house mate.” She rolled her eyes but spoke about Niall with a fond tone. “Niall, I think I spoke to him on the phone. He seemed really happy. And Irish” I half laughed. “Honestly, he’s in full on leprechaun mode today, so watch your pockets.” Just as she said that a boy with hair so blonde it had to be bleached stepped into the hallway from one of the many doors which it lead onto. “Did I hear the door?” “Ahh right on que Goldilocks, we were just talking about you!” She pointed at me “Look, Harry’s here” “I thought I could feel me ears burnin’?” He said cheerily, stopping next to Clara and leaning comfortably against her considerably shorter frame to rub his ear against her head. She ferociously swatted him away with her book and he mock cowered on the floor shouting “Help, I’m being attacked by a book”, for his sake I was relieved that it was only a paper back. “Hey hey hey” the boy got up, and Clara stopped hitting him with her book, holding it down by her side in surrender. I liked these people already. “Clary, would you kindly stop abusing me with ‘literature’” He made quotation marks around the word, causing her to raise her book again in threat. “Kidding, aye c’mon calm yourself.” She gave him a look which pretty much told me who wore the trousers between them. “Fine, would you please stop hitting me with the world’s greatest book, so I can kindly say hello a proper hello to our new house mate” Her turned to me on ‘house mate’ as though he were a TV presenter who was checking out the scene. A spunky Irish tv presenter that is. She held the book behind her back, satisfied. He held out his big hand to me “Y’alright Harry mate, I'm Niall” I took it for a shake and he pulled me into a little man hug. It was actually a very welcoming gesture. “Hi” I smiled wide and hitched my bag up higher on my shoulder. “Thanks for letting me stay. This place is just, wow, I didn't expect it to be so big and so..grand?” They both laughed. “You've seen nothing yet mate” Niall said, motioning for me to follow him into the room he had emerged from. “You can just drop your bag there, we’ll show you your room later, come see downstairs first.” He sounded excited. I dropped my black leather carry on onto the floor next to a basket of shoes and followed Niall and Clara down the magnificent hallway. We passed some expensive looking sconce's and took a left, I found myself in a huge, elegant living room. There were three very plush looking sofa’s arranged in a big square around an oak coffee table. The square was completed with a fireplace, currently unlit in this September heat, above which was placed a large flat screen TV. This place was insane, like a Gothic castle, but somehow still homey. My mind was quickly erasing all thoughts of wishing I’d gotten into Halls. Propped up against the nearest sofa was an acoustic guitar with a strap covered in four leaf clovers. Niall caught me staring and asked “Oh yea that’s my baby. D’you play?” “No” I replied with slight shame, I’d taken lessons as a kid but given up too quickly, it was always something I’d regretted. “I wish, but I am pretty handy with a kazoo” Clara laughed, a small noise but very high pitched, Niall however really laughed, his whole chest vibrating and emitting a distinctly Irish chuckle, like he’d never heard anyone make a joke before. “Aahh Harry mate, you’re funny.” He wiped away a tear, “I can always teach ya, if ya like? The guitar that is, not the kazoo” He cracked up again at the mention of the kazoo. “Really? Wow, that’d be great. Only if you have time of course.” I was aware that I was the only first year living here and assumed that everyone else would be buried in work. “O’course I have loadsa time. Besides, I study music so teaching someone to play, that’s gotta be like revision right?” I smiled and Clara rolled her eyes at him, “I’m going to get a drink, anyone else?” “Coke please Clary” Niall piped. Clara turned to me. “Oh uuhm, the same please”, I said, flattered to already be included. “Sure”, she smiled skipping off down to the end of the long room and disappeared behind one of the many identical doors, quickly re-emerging with a tray of glasses and cans of coke. We all sat down round the coffee table, me next to Niall on one sofa while Clara sprawled out on one to herself, looking very at home. “So” I asked, “Who else lives here?” “Well there’s six of us in total seven now with you”” Niall took a swig of his coke straight from the can, ignoring his glass. “Ew, Niall you know cats pee on cans! That’s why I got these” Clara criticised, holding up her glass. “Shutup no they don’t”, he took another swig. I laughed at their relaxed bickering and Niall continued. “So yeah, seven now. You, me and Clary, obviously, then there’s Perrie who you know and Zayn-” “-The tattooed love birds”, Clary interjected. “Aw, sweet” I replied, picturing cute little Perrie covered in ink. “Yeah, it is sweet, until they have an argument and Zayn becomes the king of brooding. That’s less sweet.” He frowned at the memory. “Anywaaay, so Pez and Zayn, then there’s Liam, our house Daddy.” I gave him an odd look. “Daddy?” “Not literally. This is an adult free zone my friend. He just keeps us all in check you know. Top lad though, loadsa fun!” “Can’t wait to meet him.” Niall and Clary were so lovely and easy, I couldn’t believe how comfortable I already felt here. My previous concerns about meeting my house mates seemed like a lifetime ago. “So who’s the other house ma-” I was interrupted hearing the monstrous door open and bang shut loudly. “Guys, some twats left his car in our drive! I had to park across the road, seriously what the fuck’s wrong with people who parks in someone’s drive? There were boxes in it too, they better not be a new neighbour” “Oh yay he’s in a good mood” Clara said quietly with thick sarcasm. I looked at Niall who shrugged off the newcomers rage and sipped his coke. Who was this guy, didn’t he know I was coming? It surely didn’t seem like it. Either way, he sounded pissed, while I suddenly felt beyond awkward. “Guys, didn’t you hear me? I said someone’s parked-“, the new boy stopped dead in the doorway, his voice cutting off like someone had clicked his pause button. My place on the sofa was closest to the doorway and I nervously looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's quite short, I think it works though. He could daydream about Harry's crotch for much longer but that wouldn't really progress the story :)

LOUIS POV  
I shut right up at the sight of an unfamiliar boy sitting on our sofa. He was sat with his elbows on his knees in a comfortable slouch and he looked pretty at home, in my home. Without warning the boy lifted his eyes to meet mine. Shit. My head spun and drifted to images of sea glass and dewy grass and anything green that I had ever considered beautiful. I couldn’t form a thought unrelated to their greenery. His hand moved up to run his slender fingers through a tangled mass of unwashed curls, in what appeared to be a nervous gesture on his part, but which caused my entire lower region to throb. I wasn’t even aware that I was just standing there staring at him.  
“Y’alright Lou” I was broken swiftly from my trance by Niall who jumped from his place next to the boy to thump me on the shoulder in greeting. “Mate don’t you remember we told you we were getting a new house mate? This is Harry”, he turned back to face the boy, whose face was slowly creeping with embarrassment “Harry..”  
“Styles” finished the boy, who now had a name, and a shockingly deep voice. It caught me by surprise. He didn’t look that old, maybe eighteen or nineteen, yet he had the huskiness of someone much more mature.  
“Harry Styles” Niall tried it out in his Irish tongue and chuckled, “That’s one helluva name you got there.”  
The boy blushed, actually blushed. “Uh, thanks. “ He looked at me again, and then down to his lap. I really couldn’t afford to think about his lap right now.  
“And your name is..” Clara chimed in sarcastically, gesturing for me to introduce myself to Harry Styles.  
I still hadn’t said anything, and truth be told I wasn’t sure I could. Coherent speech at least, seemed unlikely. Nevertheless, I definitely couldn’t stand here silently like some kind of mute. I cleared my throat and tried out my voice “Louis mate, m’names Louis. Or Lou to anyone who knows me” which, I thought, nobody really did.  
Harry Styles politely stood up to hold out his hand for a handshake, revealing long legs which were being stifled by incomprehensibly tight black jeans. He also wore a loose fitting shirt in a lurid pattern, unbuttoned relatively low. Low enough to make me take a step back from him out of sheer fear that I would involuntarily reach out and touch his exposed skin if I didn’t. A look of surprise and perhaps hurt crossed his face as his hand wavered in mid-air.  
I couldn’t do this. “Look”, I said, looking anywhere but at him, “I don’t care who else is living here, just don’t park in my space okay?” I turned on the okay, not waiting for a response. I took the slightly winding staircase in strides without looking back at them and flew into my room slamming the door, more out of carelessness than anger or purpose, collapsing onto the slightly unclean sheets which covered my king-size bed. “Louis, what the fuck was that.” I grabbed a pillow and shoved it into my face trying to stifle the anger I felt towards myself. How could I have just done that, don’t park in my space okay? I must’ve sounded like a dick. No, I knew I sounded like a dick. God, he was going to think I was a total dick. Fuck, now I was thinking about his dick..bulging in his tight jeans, I’d taken a brief glance, when I wasn’t boring my gaze into his peaceful green eyes. Fucking hell. I was like a twelve year old who’d just discovered porn. I knew I was attracted to guys, that wasn’t new information to me, but that was certainly a new reaction to it. “Jesus Christ Lou get a grip! You have to live with this guy.” Yes, I had to live with him, this long limbed, green eyed boy with hair like Tarzan and hands made by Michelangelo. I was so fucked.


	3. Chemical Attraction

HARRY'S POV:  
I lowered my hand to my side, resolved that I wasn’t getting a handshake, as the sound of Louis storming up the stairs culminated with a loud slamming of his door. Christ, he wouldn’t be joining my fan club anytime soon then. I couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed by the obvious dislike with which Louis had taken to me. I just didn’t understand how you could dislike someone that you didn’t know. I’d always wanted to be the kind of person that didn’t really care what others thought of them, I mean really why should I be bothered? I didn’t even know the guy, and he didn’t know me. But in reality, there was always a part of me that cared, no matter how small.  
If I was being totally honest with myself, the fact that this particular dislike was coming from a boy with such chiselled cheekbones and electric blue eyes may have been adding to my disappointment a little. Call me shallow, call me stupid, but hey I’m only human. Which is something that I’m fairly certain his eyes were not. Looking into them had made me feel drunk and sober at the same time, like the perfect mixture of vodka and h2o. I’d been quick to stand up and offer my hand because I wanted to feel his skin on mine, wondering if it’d feel as chemical as those eyes.  
“And that gentleman, is why you should stay off drugs. What a paranoid little shit” Clara mused, burying her nose back in her book.  
“Don’t be like that Clary, y’know why he’s acting up lately, he and Eleanor were pretty serious.”  
My ears perked at the girl’s name. Eleanor. An ex-girlfriend?  
“Oh come oon, are you kidding me?” Her head snapped up from the paper and ink, “don’t give me that shit Niall, he’s been pussying around for months now. And to be honest he never seemed that bothered with her when they were together anyway. Go El for ditching his miserable ass I say.”  
“They were together for four years Clar, don’t dismiss his feelings like that, you don’t even know what happened!”  
I was establishing from their conversation that Louis had had a girlfriend, Eleanor, who had broken up with him. I coughed, partly to cough but partly to get their attention, which it did. They both stopped and looked at me in unison-it was kind of creepy actually.  
“Uhm, not that it’s any of my business, but, like, what did happen? Between Louis and uh, Eleanor?” I tried to ask nonchalantly.  
“We don’t really kno-“  
Niall was interrupted by Clara who seemed delighted to relay everything she knew. “So basically Louis had a pretty serious girlfriend, Eleanor. They’d been together since year eleven or something, like it’d been a long time and she lived here for a while last year. Anyway, so around May sort of time El moved out. Lou didn't explain anything to us, just said she’d moved out and that was that. We weren’t’ even sure if they’d broken up, he didn’t say, he just became a moody twat. So I didn’t see El for ages, I think she went back home for a while to stay with her family, must've been pretty sad about it all. So yeah, I saw her a couple of weeks ago and she just said how she’d had to end it because they just weren't the same two people any more. She still loves him but not him now, him then. So yeah it’s pretty sucky for her, while Mr Dramatic is the one slamming doors all the time” she finished. Apparently Clara wasn't just a reader she was also a talker and I made a mental note not to tell her my secrets.  
“Yeah but” Niall added, “Louis is our friend, so whatever really did happen we should just accept that he did it for his reasons and not shit on him all the time.” He looked at Clara sternly, before turning to me “Not literally o’course, figurative shitting.”  
I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of that last statement. And before long we were all caught up in a fit of laughter, despite the serious tone of the conversation. When we regained ourselves we decided to leave the subject of Louis and Eleanor at that, I didn't want to pry too deeply seeing as I’d only just arrived. I just wanted to get along with my house mates - Louis lingered in the back of my mind, hopefully make some friends, and get through my first year at uni at best as I could.  
“Ooh Harry d’you want to see your room now?” Clara asked excitedly.  
“Oh yeah yeah, mate come on you've gotta see it!” Niall literally bounced in front of me like a blonde Irish Tigger. These two bickered like hell but they were kind of adorable when they got excited. I could actually see them together, but thought best not mention it just yet. I’d already had one awkward house mate interaction today no need to create any more.  
“Sure, let’s go see it” I smiled brightly and followed them upstairs.


End file.
